User blog:KnightWolf6124/Awaken your heros
Awaken your heros to super HEROS 'Welcome to the pocket knight tutoral of how to awaken your heros to be from normal heros to super heros' 'In this tutoral we will be explaining how to transform your heros to super heros to understand awaken/super heros we will discuss the basic of what is required and give an example how to do it, then give the steps to do this transformation.' Requirments *You must decide all ready the hero you wish to awaken *Have plenty of blue fusion stone they are an important part of the awakening *gain plenty of heros (3-star to 6-star heros only no 2-star to 1-star heros they don't work) to earn a high percent chance of awaking that hero *cross your fingers because it sometimes fails EXAMPLE First we must select a hero (don't select the hero I listed this is just an example pick any one you wish but follow carefully to succeed) Next we have to use the materials necessary to awaken the hero MY hero is Vera a 5-star hero i select the material which will be the unused heros that aren't in our team then i click the heros i don't want after selecting a good amount of heros i check the percentage if its higher than 37% its a good chance to awaken them but I recommend to go up to 50% to awaken my hero Then after checking my percentage I must see if I have enough fusion stones if i have enough then were ready if not go back and get more Finally hit the combine button select merge and I may get the awaken hero P.S : The steps will explain the necessary details for the story Steps #Click the "select main cards button to pick the hero you wish to awaken #After selecting your hero click the "select materials" WARNING: the hero you select can only take the same star hero it is FOR EXAMPLE Vera is a 5 star hero that means only other 5 star heros can be offered to Vera recommended heros to 5 stars is the "Silver maske" they give a 37% chance alone to awaken your hero also they are 5 star heros Gold maske are for 6-star heros anf give a 100% to awaken the 6-star heros. #When finished selecting the materails check your percentage bar if the percentage is around 37% or higher than its a fair chance to awaken the hero if lower than that then get more heros. #After checking see how many fusion stones you have since I choose Vera a 5-star hero then I must have 3 5-star fusion stones same with other star heros always 3 fusion stones of there star level #Final step check to see if everything is correct if not then you wasted those heros and your selected hero will not be awaken review each step if you skipped one #LAST ONE click "combine" button when ready select "confirm" to merge and there you have a awaken hero which means your teams power increases alot P.S: leave any questions if confused. videos to the tutorial: If you need help with other things ask me or go to youtube and watch pocketknightwikia He is a real pro check his video of earning a high level 6 star qucikly and subscribe to him for tips on being a better player. Category:Blog posts